Reaper of Souls
by Redflash's Legacy
Summary: Born as the bastard son of Darken Rahl, Naruto Rahl rises up as the Reaper of Souls to aid the Seeker of Truth and his brother, Richard Rahl. Naruto/Sword of Truth crossover. NarutoxCara


**What is up my home dogs? It's Red again! Rejoice! I am here with you writing a Naruto/Sword of Truth(Legend of the Seeker) crossover. Many of you know me from writing Naruto/Harry Potter fics, so I wanted to mix it up by writing this which has been on my mind for a while.**

**Many of you probably do not know about the book series Sword of Truth or the TV series Legend of the Seeker. If you do, I LOVE YOU!**

**Well anyway, this will be a fic about Naruto that will take place in only the Sword of Truth setting, no Naruto-universe. It'll be too troublesome. This fic for those who know the series, will be more within the books.**

**The pairing will most likely be NarutoxCara. I was planning NarutoxKahlan or NarutoxNicci, but I felt more at home with Cara and RichardxKahlan is just too cute.**

**If you _don't _know about the books or TV show, well you are missing out. Forget Harry Potter! These books are phenomenal! So, put down your laptop, go to the bookstore and pick up these books right now! You have no clue what you are missing.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sword of Truth are strictly copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto and Terry Goodkind. I in no way am making any profits with this story.**

**P.S.- Give the books a chance, my beloved readers!**

* * *

Reaper of Souls

Chapter 1: Brothers

* * *

A dying red-haired woman crawled slowly and determinedly with a squirming bundle in her bloody arms. She had to get her son somewhere safe before thinking of entering the next life and to join her husband.

She had made it to the steps of a lone house in Hartland. She prayed that the owners were nice as this was as far as she could go. She looked at the child in her arms. Her green eyes met innocent blue eyes.

Even for a baby, she knew that he would grow up to inherit _his_ cruel perfection. She remembered it clearly when he had taken her.

She was just a nameless maid who had worked at the People's Palace. Though only at the age of 17 she was married to the man of her dreams. Her husband, Minato, was off aiding the war effort while she worked endlessly to provide a living when he returned.

She had entered Darken Rahl's room in order to make his bed. He was sitting in contemplation as she did her business. He seemed to have taken a fancy to her when he caught sight of her later on again.

Darken Rahl sweet talked her, telling her that he admired the sight of her exotic red hair that was rare in D'Hara. She kindly tried to ward him off by saying that she was happily married.

Months after she had told him Minato's name, she had received a letter that told her that Minato was unexpectedly killed on their way back. Her heart shattered into a million pieces hearing that.

Darken Rahl had started to comfort her which led to him taking her to his bed and her becoming pregnant. When she found out of her pregnancy, she immediately fled the palace later giving birth to her son with the help of magic people in Aydindril.

Venturing long and hard by foot, it took her months to reach the Westland and into Hartland. It made her heart weep when a kind wizard who traveled with her willingly gave his life to offer her safe passage through the Boundary.

She, however, didn't expect to be ambushed by brutes after passing through. About to embrace death, she used the last of her energy and laid one last kiss on her son, wishing he'd live a prosperous life.

'Please, Dear Creator, let him be like Minato and not that bastard, Darken Rahl.'

With that, Kushina Uzumaki passed away to reunite with her husband in the afterlife.

* * *

George Cypher was by all means an ordinary man. He made a decent living, he helped others, but he never was able to fill an empty void within his life. Though he did not vocalize it, he always yearned for a child to call his own.

His wish had come true when he stepped out of his home one morning. He was surprised to find that a woman had died on his porch and even more surprised when he found a baby too.

George picked up the child and saw the name 'Naruto' sown into the blanket. He attentively held the boy in one arm while checking the woman. She was indeed dead.

"Dear Creator, I did not mean to want a child through these means." He mumbled as the now named baby began to laugh cutely, unable to comprehend what he just said.

He buried the woman in a decent grave and spoke words hoping that she found shelter in the Creator. He looked at the boy in his arms.

"Welcome to the family… Naruto Cypher."

* * *

Nine years later:

"Look, dad, mom! Look at what I'm doing!" Naruto exclaimed again as he levitated some rocks for baby Michael's amusement.

"I know, Naruto!" George answered from the kitchen window. His wife smiled seeing her two happy sons.

Naruto had shown his depth in magic at age 5 when he unknowingly levitated his rattle and smacked George in the forehead.

George and his current wife, whom he married 6 years before lived happily with their two sons. A nine year old Naruto and a one year old Michael.

Michael's mother had taken a liking to Naruto quickly and raised him as if he were her own. She did not even mind that Naruto might possibly have been born gifted. She thought it made a more interesting way of life.

They were just a happy family living the life.

* * *

Eight years later:

Naruto stood in front of his family members as he readied his pack. The past eight years was like a dream. Michael's mother had died when Michael was only two, and though Michael knew not the pain, George and Naruto felt pained by her death.

Not a month later, George had fallen in love with another who was carrying a child. Naruto was ecstatic that he would have another brother. When he was born, his mother allowed Naruto the honor of naming the child.

Naruto had grinned a toothy grin and quickly yelled out 'Richard!'. Michael seemed to agree as he clapped and spluttered a laugh.

But like Michael's mother, Richard's brother had died two years ago getting her three sons out of a burning building after running in again to retrieve something. Naruto tried to run after her but the flames proved too strong. She left behind her 15 year old Naruto, 7 year old Michael and her 5 year old Richard.

Naruto shook his head at the memory. He was now 17 years of age and fully aware that he was a wizard.

His appearance was as any would describe as handsome and had a certain cruel perfection to them. His blonde hair was spikier that anyone's, his blue eyes had a distinctive sheen to them, his tan skin shined in the sunlight. One strange thing about his appearance was that he had started to develop whisker marks on his cheeks. He found it odd but that was how he was born.

Naruto stood looking at his two brothers and his father. He had found out that George was not his blood father and his brothers were not his real brothers either, but he didn't care. He loved them either way.

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, who had appeared into his life that same time Richard's mom did, had surprisingly told him after Richard's mom died that he a wizard also. A First Wizard to be exact.

Zedd had volunteered to accompany Naruto to his destination, Aydindril. Naruto had hoped to harness his wizard powers and to find work there.

Nine year old Michael and 7 year old Richard had run up to Naruto to hug him and weren't letting go.

"Brother, don't go!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Don't worry, Richard, Michael. I'll come home to visit soon! I'll back a lot of gifts for you too!" Naruto said as he pried the two off.

Michael nodded and ran to his father. Richard stood in front of him, trying not to cry. He held up his pinky finger.

"Promise?" Richard sniffed.

Naruto smiled and bent down to Richard's height and held his pinky with his own. "Promise of a lifetime."

Richard latched on to him again. "Come back soon, Naruto. I'll miss you."

He let go. Naruto waved back to them as he and Zedd headed toward the Boundary.

A thought occurred to Naruto as he looked at Zedd curiously.

"Zedd?"

"Hm?"

"How are we suppose to cross the Boundary? We'll be lost to the Underworld if we try to cross."

"I didn't want to say it aloud but the Boundary had managed to become weakened and a First Wizard like myself could easily make a quick opening through its weakness without forfeiting my life in the process."

"Oh…" Naruto slumped. The magical world still seemed so new to him.

Zedd sensing this, placed a comforting hand on him. "It'll all become easier to understand as years go by. Come now, we're burning daylight."

They made it pass the boundary surprisingly easy. When they crossed Zedd heaved a breathe before continuing on.

"Naruto" He heard Zedd call out.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered about those whisker marks on your face?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Do you know what they mean?"

"They have a meaning?"

"Sure do…. It is the marking of an older kind of people….reapers. You're the first in many centuries to be born with the powers of a wizard and a reaper."

"I'm a reaper? Like skeletons with scyths?" Naruto croaked, feeling the exact same way he did when he found out he was a wizard.

"Not quite but I can tell you'll be great one day." Zedd nodded to himself.

"Let us continue and I'll tell you more about reapers and while we're at it the Wizard's Rules, it is a long way to Aydindril."

Naruto nodded.

Zedd started his lecture, "Reapers had become long extinct during…"

* * *

Here he was now. A 35 year old Naruto though he looked only 26 years old was journeying to see some of his friends, the Mud People. A lot happened in the past 18 years.

When he arrived at Aydindril and settled in, Zedd immediately left for Westland again, Naruto found apprenticeship under a wizard. Learning the art of wizardry, he lived happily there for 8 years before being sent to the Palace of the Prophets where he stayed for ten years before he had heard that dear old Richard destroyed it. He had also made many enjoyable journeys to other places on his way to the palace.

To think his little brother though mischievous sometimes had destroyed the palace made Naruto proud. Before it was destroyed he was allowed the same title as the man he saw as a grandfather, Zedd.

Zedd spoke to him limitedly about him being a Rahl and having been sired by Darken Rahl. Naruto had been angered that a monster like Rahl was his father. Naruto heard of the ways Darken Rahl had acted toward people.

Though Zedd had not known at first of Naruto's true heritage, he could feel the same bond that he felt in Richard and concluded that Naruto Cypher was indeed Naruto Rahl and half brother to Richard Rahl.

His daughter, Richard's mother, was also apparently friends with the woman that George had told him of. His daughter knew that Darken Rahl had taken Kushina to his bed and left before she had suffered the same fate.

Naruto meet one of his ancestors, Nathan Rahl, on his escapade at the Palace of the Prophets and was thusly named First Wizard Naruto ten years after entering the palace. Though ten years passed, because of a spell place on the palace, he only aged one year for the ten years passed.

Now 26 year old looking, he neared the entrance of the Mud People's village. He understood that a celebration seemed to be happening.

He waited at the entrance until one of the Elders in all his mud glory.

"Halt, who goes there?"

Naruto leaned closer to inspect the figure before snapping up in recognition.

"Chandalen? Chandalen, is that you?"

The man stepped back. "Do I know you, stranger?"

"It's me, Naruto!"

"Naruto? Ah! Naruto the Fox! It is good to see you again!" Chandalen stood closer and slapped Naruto as a sign of respect.

Naruto happily slapped him back with more strength. Chandalen grinned at the gesture.

"I had not seen you since you had visited years before and helped us graciously! You never asked to become a Mud Person but you will always be accepted here. Come! A wedding is going on right now! Join us!"

Chandalen took him into the village and sat him down as the ceremony just about finished. Naruto looked at Chandalen.

"Who's getting married?"

Chandalen looked to the front as he answered. "Richard with the Temper and Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell."

Naruto snapped his eyes to the front just noticing the people in the front. His eyes bulged as he saw his brother marrying the Mother Confessor, he also saw Zedd, Ann the Prelate of the Sisters of the Light, and a women in red that he understood to be a Mord-Sith.

His jaw dropped as he realized he had stumbled into his baby brother's wedding without knowing it.

He saw them exchange vows before everyone started to applaud for the couple, including Naruto.

Naruto stood up to walk up and congratulate the couple and make himself known as Chandalen broke off to speak to the Birdman.

As he came into view, Zedd's eyes widened at the sight and Richard looked curiously between the two.

"Dear Creator, it can't be…" Richard heard Zedd say.

Naruto grinned as he walked up to the newly weds. From what Richard could tell, he was wearing wizard robes.

"Congratulations, Richard Rahl and Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell or should I say Kahlan Rahl. I hope you live a wonderful married life together." Naruto turned to Richard. "And look at you, Richard! You're all grown up!"

Richard looked quite confused along with Cara and Kahlan.

"Do I know you, sir?" Richard asked politely.

Naruto blinked and pointed at himself. "You…don't remember me?"

Richard shook his head.

"….You're kidding, right?"

Richard contemplated it. "You look very familiar, but I can't remember where I saw you before."

Naruto sighed. "You did see me _again_ at the Palace of the Prophets, remember?"

"Oh! You were talking with Nathan when I saw you! But, you said 'again' so it must mean I know you from an earlier time… but when?"

Kahlan watched in confusion. Zedd and Ann listened in silence. Cara gasped as she had suddenly understood who he was. The resemblance was uncanny.

Naruto stopped Richard's train of thought. "Maybe I should just re-introduce myself."

Naruto coughed into his fist. "I was just named First Wizard by Nathan Rahl. I am also your blood brother… Naruto Rahl."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"The brother of the Seeker is him?"

"According to Prophecy, the gifted brother of the Seeker of Truth will rise up to aid him as the Reaper of Souls…"

"Then he is the one… Naruto Rahl…the Reaper of Souls!"

* * *

**I have a feeling that this won't be so popular. I haven't been getting that many reviews for the new chapter of Lux Aeterna lately….must be because I update when everyone is on vacation…**

**Even if there aren't many readers of this because I know many Naruto fans are not Sword of Truth or Legend of the Seeker fans, I'm going to try to update this! I have an idea for another like this. Has anyone ever heard of a male Mord-Sith? I am so writing it…**

**Be on the lookout for another update for Lux Aeterna sometime!**

**See ya!**

**Red**


End file.
